Day 4 - Scene 9 - Part 5
The wind hummed a song of endless afternoons and warm summer nights. In the west, the sun crept ever closer to the horizon. She'd soon be there, but not just yet. The day still hung on. Enar sat still. Amanda slept. He stared up into the tree – a labyrinth of twigs and trunks and branches – without really looking. The day, that had started so bad, had turned out great in the end: He'd worked hard in the sun and he'd explored the great oaks – even though he still wasn't sure which one he'd ended up in. He'd gotten out of the hangover, talked things out with Rolf about that broken jug and cleared the air with Amanda. In short, he'd had an amazing time and he had, perhaps, made a great, new, friend. Next time he went to Got to visit uncle Herb he'd try and meet up with her. It shouldn't be too difficult to get hold of her. Neta probably had her number, or maybe he could just look up the company and call them. He'd figure something out. They could have a coffee or go for a walk or something. It'd be nice. He really could do with a good friend; someone new and different and not part of his old life. With a sigh he pulled his attention back to the present; to the chair in the tree with the sleeping woman next to him. The shoulder of his shirt was a little bit wet. He hoped she wouldn't be too embarrassed about that; a little would be fine, but too much and it's just be awkward. He did, after all, really not mind. Enar smiled and looked at her. With her crazy red hair, faded white dress and potato-shaped nose she slept without a care in the world. In no way imaginable did she look anything like some kind of business hotshot. Had she made that up? Something unpleasant stirred in his stomach, but he shooed it away. It didn't matter. He'd enjoyed her company from the start. So what if she wasn't stinking rich? He'd still try and look her up again when he got back home. He'd give her a call and they'd head out on the town. Tea, coffee, a piece of cake. Dinner and a drink, catch a show or movie. Stroll down boulevards and watch the city lights. Hold hands by the river and watch the sun rise over the lake. Breakfast. Waffles. Maple syrup and bacon. Enar's belly rumbled like a minor earthquake and he awoke with a start. The sudden movement jolted Amanda's head and with a little gasp she jerked away from him. She blinked a few times and then her face twisted up into a big yawn. “I'm sorry Enar,” she said once she had her mouth under control. “I didn't mean to nod off.” She yawned again. “I don't know what got into me. It's not been that long a day.” “Don't worry, I don't mind. In fact...” He cleared his throat. “I thought... well, I dozed off too.” His face heated up and he leaned forward to pick up his hat from where it had fallen on the boards in front of the chair. That wasn't what he'd meant to say. “Oh, well, I guess, maybe it's late,” said Amanda and rubbed at her face. “Yes, maybe. Perhaps it's time to move.” It was. Barely half the sun remained above the horizon and it wouldn't be long until she'd hidden away completely. Enough light still came in from the west for them to see, but soon that would be gone. Enar stood up. The trees might be magical and give light to distracted children, but it probably wouldn't do to take their help for granted. He held his hand out for Amanda to help her up out of the chair. She reached out to take it but froze and stared at the wet spot on his shoulder. She swallowed and her face turned bright red – almost enough to match her hair. “Oh dear. I'm so embarrassed.” Amanda held her hand to her brow, covering her eyes and shaking her head. “Don't worry. It's no bother. It'll dry up in no time.” Amanda sighed and then smiled up at him. “I guess it will, right?” Enar nodded and reached out his hand again. “Yeah, are you coming or not?” He paused and grinned. “Or will you be sleeping in the tree like the runaway punk you are?” She laughed and grabbed his hand and let him help her to her feet. The small space between the chair and the railing was suddenly a little too crowded. For a second or two they both stood very still, very close; not looking at each other. “Well...” Enar covered his mouth and coughed into his fist. “Shall we...” “Yes.” She sighed. “I guess we'd better.” A moment later she turned and lead the way. Enar waited until Amanda had crossed the bridge to step on to it. Over on the other end she waited and gave him a hand up on the connecting branch. Together they began the climb down the stairs and out of the tree. It went quicker down than up, but then they didn't stop to admire the view every few steps like he'd done the first time around. “There we are.” Amanda jumped the last two steps down on the ground. “Safe on dirt again.” “Safe on dirt,” said Enar as he too stepped down – without jumping. He was, after all, the respectable one. “That was, nice wasn't it. It's been so long since last I came here for real, not just passing through.” She hugged herself and rocked back and forth, gazing up into the tree. “It was.” His eyes followed hers. “It really was.” The sun had disappeared behind the hills in the west and the evening climbed ever higher in the trees. Only at the very top did the last rays of light still hit the leafs; little coins of gold against the darkening sky. “Thanks for dragging me along. I probably would have just driven back home if you hadn't suggested going here.” “Thanks for coming along.” His cheeks grew flush. “I had a great time.” “Sure you did,” Amanda laughed. “Me falling asleep and drooling all over you. Great company.” She started walking, heading back towards the road and the inn. Enar fell in beside her. “Oh, it's fine. It's dried up already. Don't worry about it.” “Well, you'd better give me a call next time you're in Got so I can buy you a coffee to make up for it. I insist.” “Of course. If you insist. I wouldn't want you upset with me.” He grinned wide. “I hear sheep are really dangerous when they're angry.” “Hah! Very funny.” Amanda slapped his arm and then giggled. “Baaaaa.” “Hey, no hitting! I'll shepherd you.” Both of them smiling they walked in silence for a bit, emerging from under the branches of the great oaks and stepping out into the field. It was brighter here, under the open sky, but evening was still well under way and it would soon be full dark. Over by the cart waited Sofie, as if impatient to get going. Hedgie was nowhere to be seen. “I still didn't get your number,” said Enar. “Does Neta have it? You knew her, right?” “I do – but I'm not sure she has my current details. It's been a while since I saw her. She'll know how to get hold of me though. I'm not in the phone book.” “Right, I'll ask her then. Can't give up on an offer for free coffee just like that.” “Of course not. You don't snub the free coffee, Enar.” They both laughed and walked the rest of the bit to the cart in silence. “I guess that's it then,” said Amanda as they reached the road. “Yes... I guess it is,” said Enar and stopped. “Do you need any help with that?” He nodded at the horse and cart. “No, I'll manage. It's probably easier on my own even. You don't have to wait for me. Better just head back so you're there before it's to dark to see.” He hesitated for a moment and then nodded. “Yes. I guess I'll do that. Will you be okay driving in the dark?” “Sure thing. Sofie knows the way and I can make light if I really need it.” She put her hands on her hips and made no move to get going. “Yes. Yes okay then. I guess I'll see you back in Got then... Some other time.” He nodded at her, took two steps forward and stopped. He nodded again and touched the fingers on his right hand to his brow in salute. “Goodbye... and get home safe.” “You too Enar.”She smiled and waved back. “Now be off with you, it's getting late.” He walked. When he got to the bend in the road towards the crossroads he turned and looked back. In the fading light he saw Amanda, with her horse and cart, rolling off in the other direction. She didn't turn to wave, but he raised his hand anyway. He should have given her a hug. Maybe next time. --- Continued in Day 4 - Scene 10. Back to Enar's Vacation.